Üvegház
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! PWP HarryxNeville :  Kis rövid szösszenet


**Üvegház**

Ráérős léptekkel sétálok végig az üvegházak felé vezető ösvényen. Tavasz van. A madarak csivitelve suhannak el fölöttem, míg az út melletti rózsák és gyümölcsfák illata megtölti orromat. Arcomat simogatja a nap hője, míg fekete taláromat szinte kényelmetlenül felhevíti.

Magam előtt rugdosom a fehér kövecskéket, míg gondolataim egyetlen fiú felé kanyarodnak vissza állandóan. Ma is csak egyszerűen sétálni indultam a vakvilágba, míg meg nem láttam Bimba professzort elsietni a roxforti birtokról.

Tavasz van, tehát megkezdődtek a nyári munka előkészületei az üvegházakban.

És az, hogy Bimba egyedül távozott, csak egyet jelenthet... Neville egyedül dolgozik a földeken.

Az izgalomtól a tarkómon feláll a szőr, és megborzongok.

Egyszerűen úgy vonz magához, mint egy mágnes.

Tegnapelőtt volt a tavaszköszöntő bál... Ginnyvel ment el, én meg bánatomban leittam magam. Távolról figyeltem őket, ahogy nevetgélnek és táncolnak. Ginny azokon a széles vállakon nyugtatta a kezét, amikbe legszívesebben én kapaszkodtam volna. Azokba a szemekbe nevetett, amikbe én akartam szerelmesen beleveszni. Magamnak akartam. Én is lehetek egyszer önző. Nem igaz? Nem igaz?

Felálltam a sarokban, majd támolyogva megindultam feléjük. Úgy keringtek a táncparketten, mint a hattyúk, bár engem ez a mozgás inkább elszédített. Minden megtett méterrel nőtt az idegességem. Ha oda érek, mit mondjak?

Esélytelen. Csak én lehetek ilyen hülye. Már ott álltam előttük. Elbizonytalanodva álltak le és néztek rám. Mély levegőt vettem. Agyamban annyiféle verzió szaladt át szerelmes szavakról, szívhez szóló mondatokról, de e helyett, csak egy diszkrét „burp" kíséretében lehánytam...

Nem tudom, hogy csinálhattam, de egész Neville tiszta hányás lett. Még a nyaka is!

Ő egy igazi barát. Ahelyett, hogy lila fejjel visszaátkozott volna az előző hétbe, a hónom alá nyúlt, elköszönt Ginnyitől, és felkísért a hálókörletünkbe. Émelyegtem a ráragadt pacsulitól, amit Ginny használt.

Berúgta a szobánk ajtaját és becipelt. Milyen ironikus az élettől, hogy a legforróbb erotikus-romantikus álmaimnak így kellett valóra válnia... tökig hányásban. Mmm. Fincsi...

Nem tett le az ágyamnál, hanem meghitten betámolyogtunk a fürdőbe. Felrúgta a wc ülőkét, és gyengéden rá hajtogatott. Tudom... tudom... undorító, de akkor annyira elégedetten simultam a klozett hűvös porcelánjához. Éteri. Egy pillanatra megállt a forgásban körülöttem a világ.

- Ajh, Harry. Miért kellett ennyire leinnod magad?

Aprót vinnyogva hátra fordultam felé, hogy válaszolhassak, de hirtelen megállt bennem az ütő, hogy megtriplázott iramban indulhasson újra.

Neville felsői és nadrágja a földön hevert. Anyaszült meztelenül állt a csap fölött és próbálta lesikálni magáról azt a pia-krémes keveréket, amit sikeresen rá... rá... mindegy!

Ott állt előttem, bedőlve.

Hihetetlenül izmos lett és napbarnított a kerti munkáktól. Ahogy mosdott, a hátára is csapódott a vízből, ami egy pici kis érré változott a gerince mentén, és meg se állt az izmos farpofák vágatáig, majd eltűnt benne.

Nagyot nyeltem. Ujjaim bizseregni kezdtek. Minden sejtem ordított a feszültségtől. Valahogy felkapartam magam a földről, és egy pálca nélküli varázslattal kitisztítottam a számat, majd hátulról megöleltem. Annyira rádőltem, hogy hirtelen megcsúszott a körülötte kialakult tócsában, és hanyatt estünk.

Félig rajtam landolt, ezért míg feltápászkodott, pont ráült merevedésemre. Ijedten kapta hátra a fejét és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rám. Nem is tudom, honnan lett annyi bátorságom, hogy előre hajoljak, és finoman csókot leheljek az ajkaira, de megtettem.

Az volt életem egyik legfelemelőbb élménye. Olyan puhák voltak az ajkai. Bizsergett az egész testem, és hullámokban érte az alhasamat az élvezet.

Azt hittem ellök majd, leordítja a fejem, és elhord mindennek. De ehelyett birka módjára tűrte a pici puszikat, amiket ráleheltem. Lassan kidugtam nyelvem hegyét és megnyaltam őt. Reszketegen beszívta a levegőt, majd ő is kinyitotta a száját, hogy elmélyítse a csókot.

Tagjaimban szétáradt a földöntúli öröm. Belemarkoltam a tarkóján lévő barna tincsekbe, és ahogy egyre hevesebben csókolóztunk, hátradöntöttem a vizes csempékre. Kezeimmel már mindenhol ott voltam rajta. Dörzsöltem, gyömöszöltem, markoltam, mígnem finom kis nyögések hagyták el az ajkait. Merevedése a hasamba mélyedt.

Édes istenem, olyan jó volt!

A vállaimba kapaszkodott, míg én kicsatoltam a nadrágom és lerúgtam magamról. Oldalra nyújtva a kezem belehívtam egy narancs illatú sampont, amit a kezembe csorgattam és bekentem vele a kemény farkát. Élvezte, nagyon! Szinte tekergett alattam, ahogy finoman masszíroztam a csúszós anyaggal. Sosem láttam még a kipirult arcú, csillogó szemű Neville-nél gyönyörűbbet. Fölé másztam, lábaim szorosan zárták körül medencéjét, ahogy ráhajoltam szájára.

Egyik kezem hátra vezettem ánuszomhoz, és egy bonyolult, külön az ilyen alkalmakra kitalált bűbájjal síkossá és lazává tettem magam neki.

Érdes tenyerei erotikusan siklottak combjaimról a derekamra, majd fenekemre. Élvezkedve beléjük markolt, és lassan odahelyezve magát belém csúszott.

Olyan volt, mintha hazatért volna. Végre teljesnek éreztem magam vele.

Neville átkarolta a derekam, míg másik kezével lehúzta a fejemet és hosszan megcsókolt. Lassan mozogni kezdett bennem, majd ahogy gyorsított egyre akadozóbb lélegzettel csókolóztunk. Mikor már túl gyors volt a tempó bármi másra, azon kívül, hogy egymás szájába nyögdössünk, felültem, és hátam mögött a behajlított térdeire támaszkodtam a kezeimmel.

Szemei éhesen pásztáztak végig. Mindig is szikár testem volt: minimális izom, sok ín... Mégis úgy tűnt tetszik neki. Kulcscsontomtól lesimítva, derekamra szorította nagy, erős tenyereit. Megtartott a levegőben, hogy úgy tudjon lökni belém. Minden lökéssel eltalálta a prosztatámat, így ezt körülbelül csak két percig bírtam, és ordítva élveztem végig a mellkasán, még az arcára is jutott pár csepp. Megilletődötten nézett fel rám, de talán ez volt az, ami őt is átlökte azon a bizonyos vonalon.

A legerotikusabb fintorra torzult az arca, amit valaha is láttam. Agyamba égett az izzadt, élvező Neville képe. Imádom. Szeretem!

Ráborultam, csókoltam, ahol csak értem, majd... elaludtam rajta.

Másnap az ágyamban keltem. Sehol se találtam, pedig kerestem.

Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy lelépett Bimbával magokért Kanadába, és csak ma reggel jöttek vissza.

Arra rezzenek össze, hogy el is értem az üres üvegházakig. Már látom, hogy melyikben van. Épp ás, háttal nekem.

Félek tőle. Mégis lábaim reszketegen élik saját életüket és felé visznek. Belépek az üvegházba. Ott van előttem, karnyújtásnyira. Levette a pólóját, így izzadt felsőtestén játszik a napfény. Belevágja az ásót a földbe. Megtörli a homlokát és megfordul.

Megmerevedik. Szemeiben pánik villan.

Úgy érzem, nekem elég ennyi is, hogy a kérdéseimre választ kapjak. Megfordulok, és ahogy csak a lábaim bírják, megiramodok az üvegházak sűrűje között.

Tiszta hülye vagyok! Hogy is gondolhattam, hogy egy ferde éjszakánál többet kaphatok belőle?

Éééés ekkor pofára esek, egy izzadt, kilencven kilós faszival a hátamon. Gerincre vág, és megcsókol...

Vége


End file.
